plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightcap
200px |class = Kabloom |class2 = Smarty |signature superpower = Mush-Boom |superpowers = More Spore Whirlwind Storm Front |flavor text = He's a fun guy.}} '''Nightcap' is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. His signature superpower is Mush-Boom, which makes a Poison Mushroom and does 2 damage to a zombie on a selected ground or heights lane. It is unknown which exact plant he is a hero version of, but he bears a close resemblance to Scaredy-shroom and . Origins "Nightcap" is a pun on "nightcap," a type of headwear used during sleep, and "cap," a common name given to the mushroom pileus. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Mush-Boom - Make a Poison Mushroom. Do 2 damage to a Zombie there. **'Other:' ***More Spore ***Whirlwind ***Storm Front *'Boss Fights:' **Zombie Mission 10: When Fungi Attack **Zombie Mission 13: Mushroom Mayhem! **Zombie Mission 23: Danger at the Dojo **Zombie Mission 34: Nightcap's Trap *'Battle Area:' Dojo Hero description He's a fun guy. Update history Update 1.6.27 *Name change: Night Cap → Nightcap Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Don't blink or you'll miss Night Cap's furious swarm of low-cost Mushrooms. When Buff-Shroom powers up the whole team, it's good night Zombies. With Just like Dr. Zomboss says when Nightcap is first fought against, you would want to make sure your opponent is defeated quickly, as Nightcap will not fare well in late-game. The strategy mentioned above is using mushrooms like Shroom for Two and Punish-Shroom, then boosting them with, but not limited to, Buff-Shroom, Storm Front, and/or Berry Angry to do a massive amount of damage in a single turn, leading to a quick win. For other options, Pineclone can be used to turn weaker plants like Pair of Pears and into much more powerful ones. If certain zombies try to mess up this strategy, Freeze or [[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] them, since Nightcap is also a Smarty hero. Mush-Boom is also useful for taking down weak zombies and knocking off 3 damage off the zombie hero with Poison Mushroom as well. As for late-game, Nightcap has access to Grapes of Wrath, , Dandy Lion King, , and The Great Zucchini, which can help due to their abilities. However, Nightcap has no cards that can instantly destroy zombies. The only methods of dealing with tough zombies is to Bounce them, use the Freeze-Winter Squash combo on them or to fight fire with fire and beat them with tough plants. Additionally, the only way for Nightcap to draw additional cards is via Petal-Morphosis, or Magic Beanstalks from Sow Magic Beans, so opponents can waste all of his cards and win from there. Having multiple Sow Magic Beans or Petal-Morphosis can help this, but Petal-Morphosis has a possibility to weaken stronger plants. Against Against Nightcap, it is essential to bring along tricks that can potentially wipe the board of mushrooms. Hearty heroes can use Weed Spray to get rid of his mushrooms, but only if their strength does not exceed 2. Crazy heroes have access to The Chickening, which will do damage to every plant in play. However, be careful when Punish-Shroom is on the field, as it can do damage to zombies on the field or your hero by a lot (depending on the number of mushrooms destroyed). Also, watch out for Pineclone as Nightcap can use it to seal his defense. One strategy is stalling turns so that he ends up playing Magic Beanstalks or Petal-Morphosis in an attempt to draw more cards. In case the tricks that can wipe the board are unavailable, you can attempt to copy his playstyle, though it is probably not recommended for several zombie heroes. Apart from that, also keep an eye on the aquatic lane as Nightcap may try to play an [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] plant there. Mushroom Might Nightcap will attempt to use a mushroom rush deck on you by spamming Shroom for Two and Poison Mushroom, and support them with Buff-Shroom, Punish-Shroom, and Sportacus. If you don't manage to get rid of the mushrooms somehow, he will use Pineclone to finish you off. Make use of early removal tricks like Weed Spray and Bungee Plumber to remove his mushrooms as soon as possible. Z-Mech is the best hero to use since he has access to both the aforementioned tricks and zombies. Just be careful if Sportacus is on the field if you are using tricks to remove the mushrooms. Berry Dangerous In this deck, Nightcap will use berry plants to take you down. Use Rocket Science to remove high-strength plants, and removal tricks like Bungee Plumber, Zombot's Wrath, and The Chickening to remove the other plants. Professor Brainstorm is the best hero here since he can use the aforementioned tricks. It is also recommended to rush Nightcap before he can unleash Grapes of Wrath. Swarm and Transform TBA Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *He is the only mushroom in the series that has limbs (in this case, arms and hands). **Therefore, this would give him the faintest resemblance to Cappies, enemies who originate from the Kirby series. *According to Dr. Zomboss in Mission 34, Nightcap sleeps with a teddy bear. *Nightcap teaches fighting skills to other plants, as seen in the zombie mission comic "When Fungi Attack!" **He is one of two mushrooms to teach other plants skills. The other is . *He is the second mushroom that does not have "mushroom" or "-shroom" in its name. The first is Toadstool. *His pileus is not connected to his body, as seen when he is defeated. *Nightcap, , and are the only plant heroes that does not have a specific known plant fighter counterpart. **However, due to his body shape, it is possible that he could be based on Scaredy-shroom. ***Also, Nightcap hides in his scarf when low on health, again similarly to how Scaredy-shroom hides when he feels threatened. ****Nightcap also appears to tear up, similar to Scaredy-shroom. ***While this may be the case, Scaredy-shroom does not make an appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. ***Strangely, in Plants vs. Zombies 2, in the Hero Costume event, Nightcap's costume is available to Fume-shroom. *In the last comic strip of "When Fungi Attack," Professor Brainstorm uses a device which has the word "sauté" on it. "Sauté" is actually a common method of cooking mushrooms, similar to how the device shocks all the mushrooms. *His battle music is shared with Solar Flare. *His description makes a pun on the word "fungi". *He is the only hero not to make a sound when being attacked. **This may be caused by his ninja-like qualities. *He may be a nature-bender, as he can cause rain, tornadoes, and lightning when he uses his superpowers. *His "Mushroom Might" deck is the only strategy deck by Popcap to not contain any legendary card. *Nightcap can be seen smiling in the plant mission menu. The only other time he is seen smiling is when 4 or more damage is dealt on the zombie hero or when a legendary plant is played and on his ally and hero packs. *Ironically, Nightcap's battle area, the dojo, depicts daytime in the background, even though his name alludes to nighttime. Category:Mushrooms Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Plant Heroes